Ultima Machine (MCB)
The Ultima Machine () or Triton Maximus () is the main antagonist of the work-in-progress project, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Multiverse Crossover Battle. It controls the Stand Under the Moon which, when Triton is awakened, turns into One Way to Heaven which is also called Under the Moon, Over the Heavens by Triton the first time he uses it. Appearance The Ultima Machine is, at first, a large glass tank full of an unknown liquid and is surrounded by machines of unknown purposes. It cannot fight without provocation but upon being attacked, it can summon a Stand more powerful than any before it. Once it has finished incubation, the tank explodes and a humanoid figure made of machines stumbles out, calling himself Triton Maximus: The Perfect Stand User. Triton is 6'8", is bald, has silver eyes, and has pale blue skin. He never displays emotion as he says emotions are unnecessary. He does not wear clothes but displays a lack of genitals similar to how angels are portrayed in media. Personality The Ultima Machine cannot display personality as it is a machine, so it just sits there. Triton Maximus displays a cocky attitude and always has a straight face, never displaying any emotion, but occasionally talks with sarcasm or displeasure when the situation arises. Synopsis Pre-MCB In an alternate world where everything was destroyed except for a small area of space, that space being saved by a Stand ability, that universe's Enrico Pucci(with his Stand Hardwired) makes the decision to try and save the universe by bringing back Dio with Dio's Bone except this time he uses a machine powered by the Stand energy of all of the dead people in the universe to do it. The result is The Ultima Machine, a powerful machine with the Stand energy remnants from every person in the main JoJoverse. Pucci set the machine to incubate and then, when it is almost ready to awaken, to call as many different Stand users as possible from different worlds so that it can become even stronger. Multiverse Crossover Battle The Ultima Machine calls forth as many Stand users as it can from different worlds, including the cast of JJBA:AYA and other AUs as well as some other powerful characters that didn't have Stands, and brings them all to its world where it has recreated the most famous battle locations from the JoJoverse and it pits them against each other in battle. Following the end of Arc 1/10, the Stardust Mayhem Arc, The Ultima Machine begins its True Awakening but it is still far from done. At this point its Stand becomes active and can be used. Following the end of Arc 2/10, the Diamonds and Blood Arc, The Ultima Machine gains the ability to copy Stands, though it can't use the copied Stands yet so it waits until it can free itself. Following the end of Arc 8/10, the Lions in the Stars Arc, The Ultima Machine is shown being fully aware and ready to come out, and it watches menacingly from the shadows. Its Arc, 9/10 the Under the Moon Arc, is where the characters from the many universes all come together ad attempt to beat it, almost succeeding, but fail and cause it to fully form as Triton Maximus, the TRUE son of DIO. Triton then blasts everyone who faced him away and prepares to send out the users he had kept locked away to stop the characters from reaching him. During the final Arc, 10/10 the False God Falls Arc, Triton waits in his newly made palace as the characters battle through each and every user in their way, eventually reaching Triton. Triton says he will let two people face him and that is it because he doesn't want to slaughter all of the people needed to make him even stronger. The characters send in Stone Ocean Jotaro Kujo and Made In Heaven Enrico Pucci to face Triton and they successfully use their powers together to defeat Triton and create a way back to their respective universes but all of them realize that there is something more to do and they all agree to return to this world and finish what they started. Once the main story of Multiverse Crossover Battle is completed, a limited version of Triton Maximus can be used as a playable character. Abilities and Powers The Ultima Machine controls the Stand Under the Moon which lets it attack anything that threatens it with two giant Stand arms that are powerful enough to dent the nigh indestructible Stand Fat Bottomed Girls. Triton controls the Stand Under the Moon, Over the Heavens or One Way to Heaven. One Way to Heaven is a powerful rushing Stand with decent durability but its greatest strength is its ability to turn into more powerful versions of any Stand that it is not in combat with though there are some exceptions * The World cannot be used while facing Star Platinum: The World and vice versa * Killer Queen8 cannot be used while facing Killer Queen4 and vice versa * Tusk 1-4 cannot be used while facing Hermit Purple and vice versa * Black Hole Sun cannot be used while facing Electronaut, or Fat Bottomed Girls and the same applies for the two mentioned * Hierophant Green cannot be used while facing Bad Moon Rising and vice versa * Made In Heaven cannot be used while facing White Snake or C-Moon and the same applies to the two mentioned. * For some unknown reason, The World and Star Platinum:The World cannot be used while facing Diego Brando with Scary Monsters even though Scary Monsters is not technically Diego's Stand. * Fear the Reaper cannot be used while facing Animal I Have Become and vice versa * For unknown reasons, One Way to Heaven cannot use Floppotron, Minor Key, Second Queen, Ticket to Ride, Four Horsemen, As You Are, Jack of All Trades, or (strangely) Heaven's Door. * One Way to Heaven has been seen being unable to use D4C: Love Train, Killer Queen: Bites the Dust, Weather Report: Heavy Weather, Gold Experience Requiem, Chariot Requiem, Fear the Reaper: Fallen Angel, The Bells: Kill Them All, BHS: C0de Zer0, and Ball Breaker. Gallery | Trivia